Perfect
by Alphabet Pie
Summary: Vexen wakes up after a very drunken party in bed with a certain Marluxia, not to remember a thing... Of course Marluxia is sex on legs; but maybe a little more literally than Vexen may have liked. Kind of perverted, although if doesn't contain actual sex.
1. Prologue, In Which Vexen Gets Laid

He surfaced, groggily. Everything around him was muffled and quiet, but he wasn't sure if that was because there was no sound or if he just couldn't hear it. He was uncomfortable, sore in the oddest of places, and his head was killing him.

Where was he? The crumpled sheets of the bed that he was lying in didn't feel familiar, and the room was too pale and open to be his. Sunlight was streaming in through the windows and he rolled over, trying to block out the light. He was met by a face.

It wasn't familiar. What was it doing here? What was he doing here? He tried to focus his thoughts. That was right - he'd gone to a party last night. Alcohol was involved. A lot of alcohol. Which would explain why he was now looking at this unfamiliar face, who, from the way he was groaning right now, seemed to be as hung over as he was. The other man mumbled something incoherent, and draped a long, bare arm over his shoulder and buried his face into the pillow.

Very quickly, he realised three things: firstly, he did not remember most of last night; second, he was naked, with his clothes strewn about the room. And thirdly, he was in bed with a complete and utter stranger. Then, an appalled thought came over him. Had they...?

The man attempted to wake again, peering at him with confused eyes.

"Do I know you?" He finally asked, and his voice was hoarse.

"N-no. I don't think so," He tried to be logical about the whole thing. There must have been some other reason why he was here.

"Oh, alright then. Name's Marluxia," The other man said, closing the small gap between them. He didn't seemed to be at all concerned about his position. "Yours?"

"Vexen," He replied, baffled by the situation. "I-" But he was cut off by Marluxia, who pulled him into a deep kiss, tongue invading his mouth. He tried to pull back, but the other man pushed him against the pillow and didn't seem to be letting go any time soon. His hands were beginning to roam to places Vexen didn't really want explored, and he tried to brush them away. Eventually he managed to break away from the kisses long enough to speak.

"W-wait! I don't even know you!! What... What happened last night?" It all came out in a burbled rush because he didn't want the strange man to start kissing him again before he was finished.

"I'm guessing we had sex," Marluxia replied. Coming from him it almost sounded like it was normal, but Vexen fought to keep back a scream. "What's wrong?"

"F-first time," He just about managed to stammer. Marluxia's hands flew to his mouth.

"Oh! _Shit!_" He pulled himself away from Vexen's body, expression shocked and guilty. "I'm so sorry, I honestly didn't realise! I- Shit, I'm sorry. I promise you I don't have any STDs, I got checked out just last week-" He stopped because that probably wasn't helping.

Vexen's mind was screwed. He just couldn't think straight, not even form one single thought in his mind. He just managed to stare blankly into the other man's eyes, in total shock.

Marluxia wasn't actually that bad, physically. He had large, effeminite blue eyes, and hair that must have been brown, but in this light looked almost pink. His hands were soft, and his skin nearly flawless. Vexen found himself wondering what it had been like, last night, if he had been able to remember.

No. It was a horrible thought.

"At least I have good taste even when I am drunk," Marluxia was saying, but Vexen had long since given up trying to coerce his battered brain into comprehending what was happening.

"I... I should probably get going," He managed to croak, his mouth dry. He squinted up at the clock on the wall, but his vision was still too blurred to see the time. He dragged himself out of the warm bed, groping around for his clothes. Marluxia sat up and dangled his legs off the bed, watching him as he pulled his trousers back on and fumbled for his shirt.

"Nice hips," He finally commented as Vexen straightened out, still unable to find that top. Just how far had it been flung anyway? The remark from Marluxia surprised him, and he blushed in annoyance.

"They're awful," He looked down at his hips - they had always been unnaturally wide, making him look like a woman from the back when coupled with his long blonde hair. "I hate them,"

Marluxia rose from the bed, and he seemed to have forgotten just how naked he was, making no attempt to cover his dignity. As he came closer, Vexen found it very difficult not to glance down. He kept his gaze on the far wall instead, not wanting to make eye contact with the other man. Marluxia rested his hands on Vexen's hips, looking straight at the taller man with a quizzical expression.

"Do you want to stay in touch?" He asked quietly. "I can give you my number, maybe we can meet up again,"

"I don't even know you," Vexen protested weakly, backing away from Marluxia's soft grasp. Marluxia dropped his gaze, and then bent down to retrieve some of his clothes.

"Of course," He pulled on a loose pair of jeans and a pale t-shirt, a lot more casual than Vexen's attire. Suddenly, though, he stiffened again. "You don't have a boyfriend, do you? Or a girlfriend,"

"No. I'm single," Vexen quickly said. Truth be told, he'd never had a relationship of that kind with anybody, let alone somebody as beautiful as the strange man in front of him. He'd kind of given up with ever finding , and spent most of his time deeply involved in his work instead.

"Good. I was worried again for a moment there. I truly am sorry for last night, whatever I did," He'd found his jacket, pale pink to match his hair - now that Vexen was properly awake, he could see that Marluxia's hair was pink, and oddly, it suited him. "What do you work as?"

"I'm a scientist," Vexen said. "But I don't have a job right now,"

Marluxia looked a little confused.

"Why ever not? I thought that scientists were in short supply at the moment. I'm sure I read something about that in the papers,"

"Well, me too, but nobody wants to employ me. I'm new to the field, see. They all just say "You've got all the right qualifications, but we need somebody with more experience than you," So I haven't been able to find full-time work since I came out of university," Vexen explained, finally locating his shirt and pulling it on over his head.

"How old are you, anyway?"

"Twenty-four,"

Marluxia let out a long, low whistle.

"I really do have good taste," He murmured. "Only a year older than me. Sure you don't want my number?"

Vexen took a long, calculated look at Marluxia, only slightly fuzzy around the edges from the influence of last night's alcohol. He'd never met this man before, and he could be anything - a criminal, a rapist - he just didn't know. But he seemed to like Vexen, a rare enough occurrence that the opportunity to get to know him better should be taken. _Don't get too hopeful_, a voice inside his head reminded him. _It's probably because doesn't know you that he likes you_. Eventually he dug down into his pocket for a notepad and pen.

"Fine, then," He scribbled his down, pulling out the paper and passing it to Marluxia, who accepted it gracefully. "Here's mine," Marluxia studied the note, before taking the pen and writing his along the edge. He neatly ripped that part out and handed it back.

"I don't recognise the region. Where do you live?" Vexen asked. The first five numbers, the regional code, didn't look familiar to him.

"Near London. A little place called Traverston," Marluxia replied. He pocketed the slip of paper. "And you?"

"Just a few miles away from here, in Plymouth," Vexen told him. That meant that they lived at nearly opposite ends of the country, which couldn't have been a good thing. His sister had said something about long distance relationships, once. What was it? Marluxia had found his bag, and was about to leave.

"I'll call as soon as I get home," He promised, one hand finding its way to Vexen's, their eyes meeting. Somewhere outside, birds chirped in the lightening dawn, but everything else was silent. It was almost like time had stopped, just for a few precious, beautiful moments. Then, Marluxia leant up to lightly kiss Vexen on the lips. "See you soon,"

And he was gone, with only the faint smell of roses left to hint that he'd ever been there.

Vexen rubbed his eyes, fully expecting to wake up any minute now. There was no way that Marluxia could have been real, it must have all just been some sick fantasy that his drunken mind had conjured up. But when, five minutes later, he was still standing in the same spot, dazed, the horrible and amazing realisation hit him.

He'd woken in bed with a complete stranger, a _beautiful_ stranger; he'd probably had sex with him; and more to the point, Marluxia seemed to be interested in him. Maybe starting a relationship. But he also knew nothing about the odd man, and vice versa. They lived nearly three hundred kilometres away.

And he had the most _horrible_ hangover.


	2. In Which Vexen is Harrassed by Naminé

Vexen subconsciously fingered the tiny slip of paper that had Marluxia's phone number written on it in his pocket as every single other person on the bus home yelled in his face. At least, that was what it seemed like to his drunken, disorientated mind. Eventually it rolled up next to his road, and he thanked the driver - a man he'd known since he'd been to secondary school - as he stepped out of the bus to wobble down the street to his parent's house. He found himself wondering what kind of house Marluxia lived in - and he somehow doubted that it was his parents' basement.

After a few futile attempts at searching for his keys in the bottom of his bag, Vexen resorted to ringing the doorbell, hoping that at least one member of his family would already be awake. Eventually it was Naminé, his seventeen-year-old sister, who opened the door.

"I thought you were going to be back last night," She said curtly, blocking the doorway so Vexen couldn't come in. "Tifa was worried," Tifa was their stepmother of seven years. Their father, Cloud, had remarried after their real mum died in a car crash when Naminé was just nine.

"I ended up staying over," Vexen grit his teeth, hoping that Naminé wouldn't ask questions. He was in luck, though. Naminé let him in without another word. "Is dad in?"

"Nope," Naminé said from the stairs. "He's coming home tonight,"

"And Tifa?"

"Going out in the evening,"

"Thanks," Vexen dumped his coat down, pulling the little note out from the pocket. Naminé noticed.

"Meet a hot guy?" She ran back down the stairs to peer at the slip of paper. Vexen snatched it away from her.

"None of your business,"

"Aw, come on! Is he cute?" Naminé poked him all the way downstairs to his room.

"I don't know him," Vexen tried to push her away, not wanting a session of Q&A from his little sister.

"You must have talked, right?"

"Not that I remember," Vexen admitted.

"Come on! I want juicy details!" Naminé could be far from innocent when she wanted.

"You won't tell Tifa?"

"Not a word," Naminé promised, lifting a finger which did nothing to hide the wide grin on her usually composed face.

"There are no juicy details. I don't remember any of last night. All I know is that I woke up this morning, _naked_, in bed with this total stranger from London," He waved the slip of paper in the air. Naminé clamped her hands on her mouth, smile even wider.

"Oh my God! Vexen got _laid~_!!"

"Keep it down!" Vexen hissed. "I don't know that for certain,"

"Vexen," Naminé pointed to her older brother's neck, grinning. "You have love bites all over your neck,"

Vexen glanced down, only now noticing the horribly obvious red marks on his neck and collarbone.

"Oh, fu-"

---

The phone rang halfway through the afternoon. Vexen was already sitting next to the headset, waiting agitatedly. He'd had a shower since arriving home, but the marks on his body just wouldn't go away... so he'd dug out his only turtle neck and donned it to cover up the bites.

He let the phone ring a few times before picking it up.

"I just arrived home," Marluxia said all the way from London, voice even silkier than Vexen remembered. "I'm about to have a bath but I can put it on speaker phone if you like,"

"Uh...sure," There was a click and suddenly Marluxia's voice became a lot more distant.

"So. Tell me about yourself,"

"There's not really much to tell," Vexen said quietly, clutching the old phone to his ear. He almost wished that he could take it downstairs to his room but the cord meant that he could only move a couple of feet from the desk. "I already told you I was a scientist, that's about it,"

"You must have hobbies," Marluxia replied from miles away. There was a gentle splash as the other man presumably got into his bath, and a pleased sigh. "_Perfect,_"

"Uh... Video games, I guess?" Vexen played them occasionally, but wasn't sure whether to tell Marluxia incase he thought Vexen was some kind of hardcore gamer.

"Really? We must be kindred spirits," Marluxia laughed, thankfully. "So what kind of games to you play? RPG? Action? Or are you an old school gamer?"

"Role play, mostly. Whatever I have lying around,"

"Any favourite consoles?" It seemed like the conversation was flowing freely now. Vexen was glad that they'd already found common ground between them. There had been something about Marluxia that made him want to get to know the odd man better.

"I managed to get my hands on a Play Station 3 the other week. It's amazing,"

"Great! I have one too! We'll have to get connected via the internet. You wouldn't happen to have Little Big Planet, would you?"

"Not yet. Is it good?"

"One of the best. I highly recommend it. Anyway, enough of video games. I have a question for you." He paused slightly. "Would you be interested in starting a relationship with me one day? I know we don't know each other very well yet, but you seem like an interesting person, and I'm certainly attracted to you," He tailed off, waiting for his answer.

"I'm not sure why," Vexen joked. "I'm ugly,"

"Who told you that?" Marluxia demanded.

"Me, every day in front of the mirror,"

"Why on earth would you do that to yourself? Vexen, you're beautiful and that was when you were naked and hung over,"

"No offence, but you were probably still looking at me through beer goggles,"

"I know a beautiful man when I see one, Vexen,"

"Still,"

"I see there's no converting some people,"

"I'm entitled to my own opinion,"

"Not when it goes against solid fact. If I told you that grass was pink, you'd call me a madman,"

"Anyway," Vexen was eager to get off the subject. "You haven't said much about yourself. What's your profession?"

"I wanted to be an artist but I've ended up being an actor instead,"

"Wow. What kind of stuff do you do?"

"Short films, usually. A lot of romance and a bit of action,"

"I'll have to see some of your work some time,"

"It's not very good," Marluxia laughed again but there was a bit on an edge to his voice. Vexen wondered if there was anything the odd man wasn't telling him. Perhaps it was a lie.

"So why didn't you become an artist then?"

"When I was doing my GCSEs, I broke my wrist the day before the exam. Without the GCSE, I couldn't do art at A-level or get any other qualifications. I still do it as a hobby but I'm really not good enough to do it professionally,"

"That must really suck,"

"It's not so bad. I enjoy what I do and it earns me money. How's your job searching going?"

Vexen was quietly pleased that Marluxia had remembered that he was still looking for a job.

"Well, I had an interview a couple of days ago but I'm still waiting for a reply from the company,"

Just then Tifa called down the stairs.

"Vexen! Is that you on the phone?! I need to use it!"

"Who's that?" Marluxia asked.

"My step mum," Vexen admitted.

"You still live with your parents?"

"Until I get a proper job, yes. Anyway, I need to go. See you soon?"

"Yeah. Think about my proposition, okay?"

"Will do. Bye," Vexen waited for Marluxia to hang up before he put the phone down with a click. He sighed and went downstairs to his room, thinking hard about the odd man.

Marluxia hadn't left his thoughts ever since this morning. Even given their fairly unorthodox manner of meeting, it seemed like they were moving so quickly. And to be honest, Vexen was beginning to think that Marluxia was a pervert. But somewhere deep inside his mind, Vexen wanted to take the risk and get to know Marluxia a little more. It was odd to think that they'd had sex and neither of them even knew each other's surnames. In fact, it was odd to think that they'd had sex at all. Vexen sighed, rubbing his forehead. Whatever Marluxia was, whatever they did, it was clear that his life was never going to be the same again.

---

There was nothing for him in the post the following morning, or the morning after. Vexen sent off another application for another job. Marluxia called him twice, and gave him his MSN address. They'd spent hours talking on the computer and Marluxia even sent him some photos of his art. Most of them were beautiful watercolour landscapes, or studies of delicate flowers in vases. It also turned out that the other man occasionally did floristry for his local church (though he himself wasn't religious) and the elderly home a couple of blocks away. He lived alone in a small suburban apartment, but wanted to move closer to the countryside one day so he could have his own garden. He'd barely even mentioned his family, though, and Vexen asked him why. It turned out that he'd never known his father and his mother had turned his back on him when she found out that he was gay. Marluxia didn't mind, though; and he still kept in touch with his brother, Reno, who had moved to New Zealand a few years ago.

On Wednesday Vexen got a letter and a parcel in the post. Intrigued, he opened the parcel first. Inside was a present, neatly wrapped in blue striped wrapping paper. Attached to it was a note saying "Sorry about the wrapping paper. It was all I had at the time," but no clue as to the sender of the mysterious parcel. He wondered what the note could have meant as he peeled the paper away. It didn't look to bad. He soon realised, though, as he revealed the other side of the wrapping - a collage of scantily clad men. Shaking his head at the offensive packaging, Vexen pulled out what was inside. It was a game - Little Big Planet. The one that Marluxia had recommended a few days ago. There was also another note:

"Vexen~

Just a little present from me, since I figured that you'd be better spending your money on getting your own place than video games. Before you think I'm a stalker for knowing your address! I got it off your dad (he's a very nice man by the way), and I wanted this to be a surprise. Enjoy.

Marluxia :3"

There was also a code for connection to Marluxia's PS3. Vexen sighed, folding the wrapping paper carefully to cover the rude parts before he put it into the recycling box. After Marluxia had gone to all this trouble, he couldn't really send the game back, but he didn't really want to accept the gift. Eventually he went to his room and turned his console on, slotting the game in. It was then that he remembered the other letter, so he ran back upstairs to fetch it. It was from the lab he'd last applied for.

Just then Cloud popped in.

"Vexen. I'm about to go now - is that the reply from the labs?"

"Yeah, I was just about to read it,"

It was tense reading through the letter with his Dad peering over his shoulder, reading too. Besides, whoever had written it seemed to be deliberately trying to take as long getting to the point as possible.

"... We feel that someone of your high standards would be an asset to the company and would be pleased to offer you employment at our Plymouth Laboratory. For more information and to finalise the position should you choose to accept it, please call the following number."

Vexen could feel the grin on his face as he finished reading the letter. Even Cloud, generally stoic in his manner, seemed pleased.

"I expect Tifa will be glad that you'll be finally earning your own keep," He commented. When Cloud had first married her, Tifa had gone through a phase of wanting to be called "Mum" by Vexen and Naminé, but she'd come to realise that she'd never be any substitute for their real mother, and was now content to be known by her name.

"Oh, come on! I have three part time jobs already, what more does she want?" Vexen set down the letter. Cloud smiled a little.

"I dare say she'll be extremely proud of you. I am,"

"Thanks, Dad,"

"I'll let you break the news to her and Naminé. And I'll see you on Friday,"

"Yeah. I will,"

Vexen watched him climb the stairs again and disappear out of the door.

"Bye!" He called, hearing the front door close just a few moments later. He turned back to the PS3 and turned on the game Marluxia had sent him. It only took a few moments to connect to Marluxia, who was online.

_Hey sweet ~_ Marluxia's sack boy said as they chose a world to go to. _Looks like you got my present. How's life at the bleak end of the country?_ They'd taken to calling sleepy Cornwall by that name. The drizzle had been almost constant these past few days.

_Not as bleak as usual, actually._ He typed back. The words appeared on the screen in a little green bubble. _I got the reply from the labs I applied for the job from,_

_Tell meee~_ Marluxia's sack boy accidentally hit a wall and blew them both up.

_Well, I got the job..._

_Kidding! Awesome!_ This time it was Vexen who blew up. _You know, we really suck at this game..._ Marluxia typed back.

_Hey! This is only my first time!_ Vexen argued. Finally they managed to negotiate the tunnels and sped on to the next section of the level.

_Excuses excuses,_ Marluxia replied. They blew up again and Marluxia had to go it alone before they got to a save point and Vexen popped back into play. _So I was thinking..._

Vexen finally did something right and they finished that world. They returned to the pod to talk.

_Wanna meet up soon~?_ Marluxia asked. _I told the guy who lives opposite that I'd get some pictures of you,_

_You told him about me?_ Vexen was surprised. So far, he'd only told Naminé about Marluxia.

_Told everybody. You can't really keep secrets in my block._

_XD_ Vexen typed, and the program turned it into a little emoticon. _So about meeting up?_

_Oh yeah. You free this weekend? I know London's kinda far to visit but you could come on Saturday and stay a night at mine. Or we could meet up half way between. How long's the journey? About 4 hours. Hmmm..._

_I quite like the idea of doing Saturday to Sunday, if that's okay._ Vexen replied. A small part of him wondered what on Earth he was doing, agreeing to stay a night with a guy he'd met not even a week ago, but he quashed the thought. He'd made up his mind. He was going to pursue the strange new part of his life that was Marluxia.

So it came to be that, ridiculously early on Saturday morning, Vexen found himself boarding a train at the beginning of a five hour journey to London where a weekend with Marluxia would be waiting.


	3. In Which Vexen is Snogged on a Train

He had been waiting patiently at Charing Cross station for the train to arrive for what seemed like forever. The seconds and minutes ticked by, snail paced, on the huge station clocks. People milled, people rushed. People stopped for a coffee at Starbucks before their train came. Whilst he waited, he had a good deal of time to observe every single other person in the huge station. People he would never see again; people whose lives he would never be part of. The thought made him feel a little small. Whilst he waited, he worked on some notes for a script for a new movie their group was planning on making. He was constantly glancing up at the towering timetable, watching the train he was waiting for inch up the list as slow as the ticking clock.

Marluxia couldn't get Vexen off his mind. From the start, there'd been an instant attraction; for him, at least. But he couldn't help but worry that Vexen didn't feel the same way about him. He also worried that he was being far too forward with the other man; he knew Vexen had been (and in his eyes, still was) a virgin and probably wasn't too experienced in meeting new people either.

It seemed like he'd been waiting for hours, but finally he heard the train pull to a stop at platform 11. He quickly stood, eyes already scanning the crowd of people for Vexen. He finally picked the familiar face out from the mass and made eye contact, waving from the ticket barriers. Vexen waved back a little shyly, blushing already.

As soon as he passed the ticket barrier, Marluxia gave him a hug.

"Don't," Vexen whispered. "We're not even in a relationship,"

Marluxia smiled.

"Excuses, excuses,"

He led Vexen through the crowds of people by the hand, and they broke out of the station into the bustling central London street. All around them, people hurried and lingered and browsed and chatted, the traffic rolled by in a steady stream, pigeons observed them from every alcove and rooftop and balcony around.

Vexen barely noticed any of it. The sensation of Marluxia's warm hand in his just swept it all away. It fitted perfectly. It felt right, like their hands had been made to hold each other. If love at first sight existed, Vexen thought giddily, then this was it.

They left the busy street behind as Marluxia took Vexen into a quiet little café. They sat down on high stools at a counter facing out onto the road. For a moment, neither of them said a word, but then Vexen realised that he was staring, their hands still intertwined.

"Yeah," He said, glancing away and letting his hand fall to his side.

"So, I was meaning to ask, actually. How is it that you know Zexion?" Marluxia asked. Zexion was the host of the party just last weekend.

"We went to uni together and found out that we lived quite close. You?"

"He was a childhood friend of mine. You know Lexaeus?"

"The tall one, yes. The two of them are practically glued at the hip,"

"I was going out with him when I met Zexion. It didn't take me long to realise that they were just _made_ for each other, so I set them up together. We kept in contact for a long time after that,"

"Wow, and they're still together. But didn't that mean you had to give up Lexaeus?" Vexen asked. Marluxia smiled a little, shrugging.

"I don't think we really suited as anything more than friends anyway. He's happier with Zexion than he could ever have been with me,"

"That's noble of you,"

"Not really. Besides, I met the _cutest_ guy a few months later. Not that that lasted long, but you know what it's like," Marluxia shrugged again. "But enough of me. What about your past boyfriends?"

"I- I haven't had one yet," Vexen admitted quietly.

"Really?" Marluxia exclaimed. "Did your parents lock you in a box for all your life or something?"

"Well, I never had the guts to ask anybody out. And of course nobody was going to ask me, so..."

"That must have been terrible," Marluxia said, sympathy etched all over his face.

"It's okay. I just get on with my work, instead. It's not as if I don't have any friends or anything,"

Marluxia opened his mouth, thought better of whatever he was going to say, and shut it again.

"But how could you not go mad with sexual desire?"

"Uh... I just don't," Vexen replied, giving Marluxia a worried look. The other man froze, polystyrene cup half way up to his mouth.

"I didn't just say that," He finally said, putting the coffee down without drinking a drop. Vexen nodded a little awkwardly.

"Okay,"

Marluxia nursed the cup in his hands, and then finally took a sip.

"I think you ought to know now that I'm somewhat a pervert," He said.

"I did sort of notice," Vexen admitted.

"But not in the kind of paedophile rapist pervert way, just..."

"Corrupted?"

"Yeah. That's the one. I spend far too much time with Axel,"

"Axel?"

"He lives opposite me and we work together. There's no getting away from him, it seems. You'll probably meet him later,"

"Okay,"

Marluxia bought lunch for them both at the little cafe, despite Vexen's best efforts to pay for him own meal. Occasionally as they talked, there were awkward moments, but other than that the conversations flowed freely from one topic to another. Vexen was pleased to find that he had a lot in common with Marluxia - they were both perfectionists, competitive, took an interest in gardening (granted, Vexen had nothing on Marluxia who seemed to have memorised every flower recognition book ever written, Latin names included) and even did up their trousers in the same order (that had been Marluxia's question).

And also granted that Marluxia was such a pervert that he made sexual jokes not even Vexen understood (and he'd done human biology at A-level), they found that they had quite a similar sense of humour.

It was nearing two o'clock by the time they left the cafe to take the train back to Marluxia's house.

"I feel a little bad, making you do all the travelling," He said as they tried to find spaces on the busy train. "Oh, excuse me? Excuse me, sorry, just passing through, oh, couldn't you even give up your place for this nice lady and her son? Thank you, I'm sure it's no trouble, yes, no, a lollipop? For me? Thank you! Thanks so much, really, it was no problem, ah! Here we go. Free seats,"

They'd reached the end of the train and Marluxia had managed to make contact with almost every single person on the entire carriage, and had even acquired a lollipop. He offered it to Vexen, who politely declined the offer.

For a few minutes, Vexen watched out of the window as Marluxia thoughtfully sucked on the lollipop.

"So," Marluxia said absently. Vexen turned from his place watching out of the window as downtown London sped past below them.

"So..." He agreed.

"Do you feel it too?" Marluxia asked quietly, looking unsure of himself for the first time since Vexen had met him. He glanced up, and for the full eternity of a few moments, their eyes met. Vexen found himself unable to look away and the world paled in insignificance to the depths of those beautiful, blue, blue eyes.

The next sensation was soft lips pressing against his as Marluxia leant in and kissed him.

He was being kissed on the back seat of a crowded train and for a moment that didn't matter either.

----

As wonderful as the journey was, Vexen was glad when their stop, Traverston, finally pulled into view. Because the entire time, he couldn't get that niggling feeling out of his head that somehow, some little kid would walk past and be severely traumatised by seeing two men making out at the back of the carriage.

Thankfully, that didn't happen, and they disembarked hand in hand without too many odd looks, and began the walk home.

They turned a few corners and trundled past a beautiful park before finally arriving at the five-story block of flats that housed Marluxia's apartment. Just by looking at it, Vexen knew which one belonged to him. One of the sets of windows, on the third floor of four, was simply bursting with plants and flowers of all kinds.

"Welcome home," Marluxia said, typing a code into the keypad on the door and clicking the door open. They loaded Vexen's things into the lift. "Going up... Lingerie, Gynaecology, Rubber wear... Sorry. That was a shameful joke."

The lift stopped and they were greeted by a bright, boisterous man who was just leaving. He was slightly shorter than Marluxia, composed of entirely red and black, punctuated with silver and a wide smirk. Even his hair seemed to defy the usual laws of physics and colour, a scarlet shock probably capable of skewering innocent passers-by and small birds.

"Hey, Marluxia," The man said. "Is this the babe you met at the party? Not bad for Cornwall,"

"Don't be rude, Axel. I don't want you to scare him off just yet,"

"Of course. Not before you've had your kinky way with him," Axel smirked. Marluxia gave him the middle finger.

"Forgive him, Vexen. He's an idiot,"

"Pleased to meet you, too. Name's Axel. I live in the apartment opposite," Axel gestured, holding a hand out for Vexen to shake. "Don't mind me, Marluxia's not as bad as I think. At least I hope," He got into the lift. "Going down! Lingerie, Gynaecology, Rubber wear," His loud voice was audible even as the lift doors closed and descended.

"Do the people in this block always say that when they go up or down lifts?"

"The men do," Marluxia said as he unlocked his door. "The women have their own variation. Sorry, I should have warned you. About how weird the people living here can be,"

"You mean there's more than just the lingerie, rubber wear thing?"

"We have a couple of odd traditions. I guess you'll just have to wait and see. Anyway, welcome to my humble abode," He stepped out of the way to reveal the hallway, and through the open double doors, the main room. Vexen could see right through the open planned apartment to the French windows that led off to the balcony on the other side. Everywhere, there were plants. The place was almost a jungle; every shelf, every nook and corner, every spare flat surface was filled with pots housing almost every type of flower and leaf imaginable.

"I'm a bit of a collector," Marluxia admitted, closing the door behind them.

"That's amazing," Vexen said. "There's so many..."

"Some of them I've had for years," Marluxia explained. "That peace lilly was one that used to live at my old home. When I got kicked out, I took it with me, because I knew that nobody was going to water it after I left," He walked past a windowsill with a row of little cacti on it. "And these ones all have names,"

Vexen couldn't help but laugh.

"I'd keep houseplants but a basement isn't the best place to put them. So Dad and Tifa let me have free reign with the garden instead. It's a bit of a tip but I'm doing the best I can,"

"Yeah. In some ways it's easier keeping lots of plants indoors. They're easy enough to arrange and you don't need to worry about frost or droughts or whatever," Marluxia replied. "Although I'd love to have a real garden some day. Growing up in council flats, I never really had a chance to have one. But enough about me,"

They reached the kitchen.

"Do you want a drink?" Marluxia asked, opening the fridge. "I have... all this stuff," He gestured to the fridge door. "Or something from the kettle,"

"Coffee would be nice, if you have some,"

"Oh, sure. I don't like it much myself; I'm more of a tea person, but it's always good to have some hanging around in case I have a really bad morning,"

There was a peninsular unit in the middle of the kitchen with three stools around it. Marluxia set the kettle to boil and then pulled one up and sat on it with a contented sigh.

A minute or so went past.

"Marluxia?"

Marluxia glanced up at Vexen.

"Yeah?"

"I'm just wondering, you have a pretty unusual name. What does it mean?"

Marluxia shrugged.

"It doesn't. I made it up when I was little, and then legally changed it when I was nineteen, since everybody just called me Marluxia anyway," The kettle boiled and Marluxia set about making the coffee and tea. "You can sit down, you know,"

"Oh. Thanks," Vexen complied, pulling up his own stool and perching on the very edge of it. "So what was your name before?"

"Marley. Marley Brooks,"

"That's cute. Is your surname still the same?" It was odd, Vexen realised, that they still didn't know each other's surnames.

"No, Marluxia Brooks doesn't have quite the same ring to it, does it? One of my friends suggested LeVine and it stuck. It's a little pretentious, but there you go,"

_Marluxia LeVine…_ Vexen thought. Pretentious, maybe, but it was a name nearly as beautiful as the man in question.

"It sounds a bit like a porn star's name," Vexen joked. "No offence,"

Marluxia very nearly choked on his tea.

"Th-thanks," He finally managed to mutter. Vexen apologised.

"I'm not trying to imply anything,"

"That's what they all say," Marluxia replied, some of his charismatic charm already returning after the shock. "But what about your name? I haven't heard it before,"

"I was worried you were going to ask that. I don't actually know. I looked it up, once, and the closest I could find was Even, which means through death is life,"

"Poetic,"

"Not really. Even the meaning means nothing,"

Marluxia gazed thoughtfully into his teacup, as if contemplating the meaning of life itself in the swirling milky water.

"That's kind of... depressing..."

"Sorry,"

And then Marluxia perked up in his seat like an enthusiastic child.

"Anyway. You still haven't said much about yourself..."

----

Several hours later, and they'd migrated into Marluxia's spacious bedroom. Vexen was hardly surprised to find that the room had a pink (although somehow not overtly feminine, somewhat like the man in question) colour scheme, and was, just like the rest of the apartment, filled with plants. The main piece of furniture was, also unsurprisingly, the bed; a frilly, bouncy affair, double, although half of it was covered with pillows and cushions. Among them was a small threadbare rabbit.

"My uncle gave it to me when I was born," Marluxia had explained as he bounced onto the bed. "See? He even stitched my name into her foot. Of course, he spelt it wrong, and the rabbit's pink because he thought I was a girl, but still. I haven't the heart to throw her out,"

Opposite the bed was a large flat screen television on the wall. The bedside table was covered with all things ranging from an old video recorder to the shiny new Play Station 3 on the top. Windowsill to the left, door and desk to the right. It was a pretty room.

Vexen had started off perched on the very edge of the bed, but somehow they'd ended up sprawled out over it, certain limbs entangled, facing the TV. They'd talked almost ceaselessly since arriving, about anything and everything; likes, dislikes, opinions, beliefs, the past, the present, the future.

One of the most interestingly prominent and engrossing subjects was sex. Marluxia, it turned out, was a pro (although Vexen assumed not literally) and unwittingly willing to recount all kinds of anecdotes and titbits about it. Anybody else, Vexen mused, and he would be glowing red with embarrassment discussing last minute makeshift lubrication, but with Marluxia it was... different. Well, it was still embarrassing, but it was also funny.

Another thing Marluxia quickly found out was that Vexen didn't consider his life nearly interesting enough to actually say anything about it. Thus, despite Marluxia's best efforts, he was the one talking most of the time.

Eventually bodily functions caught up with them, and since Marluxia adamantly maintained that he couldn't cook, pizza was ordered.

The doorbell had just rung downstairs when there was a knock on the door. Marluxia opened it to reveal Axel, somehow dressed even more extreme than before.

"Hey, Mar. Coming out tonight?"

"I thought I'd already told you no," Marluxia replied, gesturing to the bedroom door where Vexen was still waiting.

"Might have changed your mind. Xigbar's not happy. We were gonna do a publicity stunt all over the floor," Axel shrugged. "Got any eyeliner? I can't find mine,"

"Sure," Marluxia led him over to the bathroom. "What colour do you want?"

"Got any red?"

"Yeah. Do you want me to put it on for you? You're useless at these things,"

"Thanks, Mar. You're a lifesaver," Axel leaned forwards as Marluxia prodded him with the little stick.

Marluxia shrugged.

"One day you'll have to live without me doing your make up and your hair and your clothes... There. Do you want me to redo your tears? They're getting faded," Marluxia pulled a purple eyeliner pencil out of the drawer. It only took him a few strokes to get the odd marks on Axel's face back to their normal vibrant colour.

"Thanks. I'll repay you sometime," Axel promised.

"No offence, but I'd like to keep my eyes for at least a couple more years,"

"Hey! That was low!"

"Payback for the getting kinky with Vexen comment earlier?"

"Fine. Fine. But I gotta ask,"

Marluxia looked confused as they both left the apartment, Axel to go out and Marluxia to collect the pizza.

"What do you mean?"

"Well? Have you got kinky with Vexen yet?"

"Of course not! It's not that kind of relationship,"

Axel stopped, and Marluxia had gone several steps further down the stairs before he noticed.

"Marluxia, don't be stupid. Of course it's that kind of relationship. All your relationships are,"

"Vexen's different,"

Axel shook his head with a condescending smile.

"You still haven't learnt, Mar. People don't love you for long erudite conversations behind a cup of tea, or dreamy, cosy evenings curled up together. That's bullshit. The only thing people want from people like us-" He gestured to both of them in one fluid movement, "Is hot, steamy, glorious sex. Get used to it,"

"It isn't-" Marluxia tried, but Axel interrupted.

"What do you think he wants? You're a-"

They were both silent for a few seconds, at the bottom of the stairs. The pizza man was outside.

"You haven't told him, have you?"

"Do you think I'd tell him." It wasn't a question.

Axel laughed.

"Hah! No wonder you brought home some prudish geek from Cornwall you only just met,"

"I'm not that shallow," Marluxia parried, biting his lip to forestall an outburst of anger. Axel fired of a savage grin.

"Who are you trying to kid? Vexen? Of course you are,"

Marluxia snapped.

"Just shut the fuck up! I like Vexen because he's nice, not like any of you fuckers,"

"Vexen's not going to be the one you're going to run to crying when it doesn't work out,"

"You-! What makes you think I'll be running to _anybody_?!"

"Yeah, but Vexen might be. When he finds out what you haven't been telling him,"

Marluxia had a few false starts before he managed to form a sentence.

"I hate you,"

Axel simply smiled as he pushed the door open.

"Whatever you say, Marluxia. Just don't forget who your real friends are,"

Upstairs, back in the apartment, Vexen absent mindedly shifted through an old mahogany chest of drawers.


	4. In Which Sora Gives Vexen a Nickname

Morning dawned.

Ish.

Across Traverston, a sleepy drizzle had drifted in from the south and was determined to slow down everything it fell upon as much as possible.

Last evening had been late to the point of being early with films, video games and long conversations about every and any topic that came to mind. When at last, exhausted, they'd collapsed onto Marluxia's ample bed, neither of them had the energy to even change.

For the second time in his life, Vexen awoke in bed with somebody else. This time, however, he wasn't naked and hung over, and Marluxia wasn't so unfamiliar.

It was quite a pleasing situation to be in.

Marluxia simply snoozed away as Vexen lay awake, thinking. Eventually he got bored, and as he didn't have the heart to wake Marluxia, he carefully rolled out of bed and went to find his bag and a change of clothes, then the bathroom to wash.

Marluxia was still asleep when he returned, mouth open in an almost childlike manner. For a moment Vexen was almost temped to kiss those lips, but instead he pulled out his camera and took a photograph for future reference.

It was much later in the day that Marluxia finally awoke, to find Vexen perched on the bed, playing a muted video game.

He glanced at the clock.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

Vexen paused the game and turned around.

"Oh. Good morning - well, afternoon - to you too,"

Marluxia fell back into the pillows, groaning.

"You really ought to have woken me up earlier! You have to go in a few hours,"

"I didn't have the heart," Vexen explained apologetically. "You looked so cute,"

Marluxia shook his head in amusement.

"Anybody call?"

"Nope. It's been as quiet as a mouse,"

Marluxia relaxed a little. He'd been worried that Xigbar or one of the others might have called to check on him or possibly guilt trip him for not being with them last night, and if Vexen had happened to pick up... He shuddered entirely involuntarily.

"Something the matter?" Vexen asked. Marluxia glanced up.

"Oh, nothing," He quickly plastered on a smile. Vexen gave him a not entirely convinced look, but nodded. "Do you want something to eat?" He asked Vexen after a moment of silence, trying to break the ice.

"That would be good, thanks," Vexen replied. "I made myself a cup of coffee this morning; I hope that's okay,"

"That's fine," Marluxia said, rolling over and off the edge of the bed, pulling the duvet with him. "Ouch!"

Stifling a laugh, Vexen helped him up off the floor. Marluxia rubbed his head a little.

"Yeah. Food," He muttered, taking a few wobbly steps to the door.

"Are you okay?" Vexen asked, a little concerned for Marluxia's safety and the safety of the objects around him.

"I've had worse," Marluxia replied with a dismissive wave of his hand. "A cup of tea and I'll be fine,"

---

It was about half an hour later that Kairi called.

"This is Kairi," Marluxia introduced Vexen to the girl he'd opened the door to. "She lives downstairs,"

"Heya," Kairi said with a smile, holding out a hand for Vexen to shake. She was a petite girl, with shoulder-length reddish brunette hair and friendly blue eyes. "It's good to finally meet you. Marluxia's said a lot about you,"

Marluxia shrugged off the accusing glare sent in his direction.

"Anyway," Kairi continued. "I made spaghetti for the boys and there's some left over. Demyx wasn't in, so I thought you might like it,"

She held out a large bowl with cling film stretched over the top. It was gratefully accepted by Marluxia.

"Kairi's the best cook in the block," He said. "Thanks, Kairi. How're Sora and Riku?"

"Frisky as ever," Kairi replied with a light chuckle. "Really, if I weren't there to clean up for them, who knows what kind of state our apartment would be in,"

Presumably she missed the terrible innuendo from the two unconnected sentences. Marluxia didn't, and it made him smirk to himself.

"Sora, Riku and Kairi have been close friends since they were little," Marluxia explained for Vexen's benefit. "I think Sora went out with Kairi for a while before he realised he was gay for Riku. Or perhaps it was the other way around. Who knows?"

Kairi laughed.

"It was Sora, sweetheart. Hey, why don't you come downstairs so Vexen can meet them?"

"That'd be great, if it's okay with you, Vexen,"

Unable to really resist on the grounds of being impolite, Vexen simply nodded and allowed himself to be led downstairs.

"I think Sora and Riku are having a battle on the PS2 at the moment. Come on in anyway," Kairi said as she pushed open the unlocked door to their apartment.

Vexen nearly did a double take at the bright bordering on psychedelic colours splashed on the walls, ceiling and even floor of the lounge. There were two boys there, hunched over controllers and shouting at each other as match figures raced across the screen.

"Marluxia brought a visitor, guys," Kairi motioned to Vexen. Sora paused the game to look up.

"The scientist guy? Vixen?"

"Vexen," Vexen corrected, blushing a little as Marluxia whispered "You're my vixen," in his ear.

"Oh. Sorry," Sora was a goofy looking kid with huge brunette hair, a round slightly chubby face and an endearingly cheeky grin. Riku was older, taller and considerably less friendly. Most of his face and turquoise eyes were covered by long bleached hair.

"Riku hates me," Marluxia quickly established.

"Damn right," Riku grumbled, glaring at the taller man.

"Oh come_ on_, Riku. Be mature. He's not that bad," Kairi sighed.

"He violated my brother!" Riku exclaimed for Vexen's information.

"I never did, Riku. Stop making things up," Marluxia said. "You wouldn't know a real violation if it hit you in the arse,"

"Guys! Calm down!" Kairi quickly interrupted before things could get any worse. "You're scaring Vexen,"

"Don't stop me, Kairi! I had the best insult to say!"

"What, your mum?" Sora joked.

"Your face, Sora." Riku glared back.

"I might like that,"

"Ew." Kairi said. "Riku, you're disgusting. Go to the naughty corner,"

"Not this again," Riku rolled his eyes. "There's no way I'm ever letting you near that chair again,"

"Then behave," Kairi demanded. "_Both of you_. Sorry, they're always like this," She turned to Vexen. "Can I get you a drink?"

"That would be good," Vexen said, and he followed Kairi out into the kitchen. "So what's the whole thing about Marluxia violating Riku's brother?"

"Oh, they just went out for a while. Riku's still bitter about it," Kairi said. "Tea or coffee?"

"Coffee, please," Vexen said, drawing up a stool to sit on.

"You're worried about Marluxia, aren't you," Kairi observed as the kettle boiled.

"Well... I still don't know him that well,"

"Don't worry, you're safe with him. I've known him three years and sure, he has a weird job, but really, he's the sweetest guy."

"I didn't think his job was that odd," Vexen said, a little confused at the comment.

"Oh? Oh. Ohhh... No, yeah, no. I guess not. No. Sorry. I was getting muddled again. Don't mind me," Kairi collected four cups from the shelf. "Sora!"

"Yeah?" Came the muffled reply from the sitting room.

"Tea?"

"Please!"

Kairi pulled another cup down and laid them all out by the kettle.

"So you're a scientist?"

"Yeah,"

"Cool. I used to love science as a kid, but I'm more into photography now; I'm a photojournalist but I do it for a hobby as well. Sora and Riku make really cool subjects once they actually stay still,"

"Can I see some of your photos?" Vexen took the mug of coffee Kairi offered him gratefully.

"Sure. I have them all in the store room," She juggled the mugs she was holding so Vexen relieved her of a couple of them. She distributed three of them among the men in the lounge; Marluxia had now joined in the battle on the screen and they were laughing and bickering together. "Sora and Riku haven't grown up at all. They're still like little kids. I swear, if I wasn't here cleaning up after all their mess..." She flicked the light on in the storeroom - the room that corresponded to Vexen's bedroom in their apartment. On either side, the room was filled with shelves containing folders, and at the end there was a desk with a computer and printer on.

"I have quite a lot of Marluxia; he makes a good subject too. We did a photo shoot at his place a while back on a jungle theme... Now which folder are they in?" She ran her finger along their spines before finally finding the right one. "Here." She passed it to Vexen, who opened it up. The photos mostly contained a combination of Sora, Riku and Marluxia, but there were a few with Axel in and a couple of other people that Vexen didn't recognise.

"That's Xemnas," Kairi pointed out a tall, dark skinned man with the same colour hair as Riku in the group shot. "And Saïx, and Axel."

"Yeah, I've met Axel, but I don't recognise the others," He admired the photography work. Each shot had been carefully lined up against a wall of plants so it really looked like they were in a jungle. "You look like you had great fun with the costumes," He flicked through each photo in amusement.

"Yeah. I love doing costume design. I do it for Marluxia's group sometimes, for their films,"

"I'm going to have to bug him into letting me see some of the films he's in one day, but he's being so enigmatic about it all," Vexen said. Kairi smiled a little.

"Maybe. Here, look at these ones. They were from a holiday I went on with Sora and Riku,"

----

They stayed with Kairi, Sora and Riku for a long time and even though they were a lot younger than Marluxia and Vexen (Kairi and Sora were nineteen, Riku was twenty), they were friendly and fun to hang around with. Eventually, though, Vexen had to leave since his train back home was coming in an hour or so.

"What did Kairi talk to you about?" Marluxia asked as they went back to his apartment to collect Vexen's things.

"She told me about how she does photography and she showed me some of her stuff. And we talked about you a little bit,"

"What did she say?"

"That I shouldn't be worried about you because you're a really sweet guy,"

"I'm flattered," Marluxia said thoughtfully. "There aren't many people who'll say that,"

"Why not?" Vexen asked as he pushed the last of his clothes into the small bag he'd brought with him. He lifted it up onto his shoulder.

"Well..." Marluxia paused. "I should probably... Oh, I suppose it doesn't matter. A lot of people think I'm a slut,"

"Oh. But you're not... are you?" Vexen wasn't sure why he felt he needed to tag on the question at the end. It obviously upset Marluxia, who frowned a little as he pushed open the front door.

"Not any more," He finally said. "But I've always found it difficult to hold down a steady boyfriend,"

He glanced up at Vexen who simply kept on walking.

"I'm sorry," He finally said as they left the block and began to walk down the road. "I feel like I'm pushing you into a relationship,"

Vexen shook his head, but didn't meet Marluxia's eye.

"No. I want to do this. For once in my life I want to take a risk, do something unexpected. If it does all implode in my face, at least nobody can say I didn't try,"

Marluxia smiled, reaching out with his hand until he brushed the other man's fingertips. Vexen moved too and their hands interlaced as they walked.

"Story of my life, that is," Marluxia remarked.

"I'm sorry?"

" "It all imploded, but you can't say I didn't try" sort of thing,"

"That's kind of sad,"

"Well, you can't do anything but keep on trying, right?"

Vexen glanced up at the horizon where a break in the clouds was just beginning to form.

"No," He said after some consideration. "I suppose not,"

There was something wrong, they both knew that. They were as mismatched as odd socks in the bottom of the drawer.

But that wasn't going to stop either of them from trying.


	5. In Which Vexen Sees Something Horrific

"I'm home!"

Vexen kicked off his shoes at the doorway and threw his bag down on the floor, glad to be back in familiar territory. Not that he hadn't enjoyed his trip to see Marluxia, but the train ride home had been so deathly boring that he was glad to be back with at least a computer and a number of games consoles to keep him amused.

There was a pitter patter of feet running down the stairs and a moment later Naminé exploded into the hallway, grinning.

"Vexen!" She exclaimed. "You'll never guess what I-"

"Hello to you too," Vexen said sarcastically.

"Oh, sorry," Naminé said, regaining a little of her usual shy composture. "Have a good time?"

"Yeah. It was nice seeing Marluxia again,"

"As gorgeous as you remember?" Naminé asked as Vexen wandered into the kitchen to raid the fridge.

"More so,"

"Grab some pictures?"

"A couple. I'll show you in a minute,"

"So, are you officially going out with him yet?"

Vexen paused, a yoghurt in his hand.

"I guess so," He finally said. "I suppose we're both going to humour ourselves as long as we can until we have to admit that there's no way this relationship will ever work,"

"Don't say that," Naminé chided. "I bet you can make it last, just as long as you keep trying,"

"I don't know," Vexen said quietly, sighing. "I'm just worried. I mean, he said himself he's not very good at holding down boyfriends, and I'm terrible at pretty much any human interraction,"

"Hey," Naminé said. "Stop. Look, he likes you, right? And you like him. So why shouldn't you go out, just because you're different or live at opposite ends of the country or whatever?"

"Well, I-"

"Vexen, do you remember Roxas? That guy in the year above. I really, really liked him, but I never had the courage to tell him what I felt. I missed my chance, and then he moved away and I haven't seen him since. You have the perfect opportunity with Marluxia, I bet. Don't let it slip through your fingers,"

"I suppose you're right," Vexen finally admitted.

"Photos," Naminé suddenly said. Vexen stood up, and fished out a memory card from his pocket.

"Is your computer on?" He asked. Naminé nodded, pulling him up and all but dragging him to her room.

It only took a moment to plug in the card and open up the files. The first was Marluxia smiling over his polystyrene cup in the cafe.

Naminé gasped.

"Oh God," She said. "He's _gorgeous_. I didn't think people like that actually existed in real life,"

Vexen couldn't help but swell with pride. Marluxia really was that beautiful, and somehow this perfect man had chosen him to love.

Naminé clicked to the next picture, Marluxia sprawled on the bed with his shirt off. Marluxia holding a controller in his hands, laughing. Marluxia curled up amidst the pillows, asleep. A few of Kairi's photos; Marluxia in a smart suit and top hat with a cup of tea, Marluxia sprawled comically over the floor with a lot of fake blood, Marluxia hanging upside down from a bunk bed wearing not very much at all.

"He looks just like a movie star," Naminé said, awe in her voice. "God, Vexen, how could you ever doubt somebody who looked like that?"

"He just seems too good to be true," Vexen muttered.

"If I were you, I'd just enjoy it as much as I could and not even think about it,"

Just then, the phone rang. Vexen ran out and picked it up.

"Hey there, sweetheart. Arrive home safe?"

"There was a bit of a delay on the second train, but nothing else,"

"Good, good," Marluxia replied, and Vexen could just imagine his smile. "I'm about to go out - we're going down to the Isle of Wight for some filming, and I'll be there all next week. I thought you ought to know,"

"That's a little sudden, isn't it?" Vexen said.

"Yeah; they sprung it on us right out of the blue. There'll be a phone and an internet connection there so we can still chat,"

"Oh, that's good," Vexen was relieved; he didn't want to have to have gone a whole week without talking to Marluxia.

"Also, since I'll be half way there already, I was wondering if we could meet up next weekend in Plymouth? Not that I want to impose on you-"

"That would be great," Vexen interrupted, aware that Naminé was lingering behind him. "My little sister really wants to meet you,"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I showed her some pictures of you. She says you look just like a movie star,"

Marluxia laughed.

"We'll be finishing the filming on Friday afternoon, so could I meet you in Plymouth city centre sometime in the evening?"

"Yeah. I'll have to ask dad if you can stay here on Friday evening, but that should be fine,"

"Great. I'll call you as soon as we land in the Isle of Wight, okay? And we can fix the arrangements then,"

"Yeah," Vexen replied, not even bothering to suppress his grin.

"Also, good luck with tomorrow if I don't manage to catch you before you go to work,"

"Thanks,"

The was some kind of commotion at the other end of the phone.

"That's Axel. I gotta go. Love you!"

"I love you too," Vexen replied, and Marluxia sent a kiss down the phone just before he put it down.

"Well?" Naminé said.

"If he's allowed to stay over, he'll be coming round on Friday,"

"Really? I can't wait!"

---

Vexen was amazed to find that the first thing he did at work on Monday was blow stuff up. It turned out that the man he was replacing needed to have retired several decades ago, and was completely insane (he even came in to check that Vexen was suitable), so for the past few months they'd been forced into conducting tests on various materials by almost exclusively trying to make them explode.

The others seemed to be glad for a little bit of normality back in the lab once the crazy octogenarian left for the last time.

"As great as explosions are," One of them explained, "They do create one hell of a lot of paperwork. As the new kid around here, you'll probably be forced into doing most of it,"

Vexen didn't mind. Paperwork was something he was good at. Although perhaps he shouldn't have voiced that opinion, because after that he was shackled with it all, including the filing system which was a mess. He even ended up staying late after work to sort it all out.

Somebody handed the phone to him halfway through, saying it was a certain Marluxia LeVine.

"Hi,"

"I take it you landed in the Isle of Wight fine last night," Vexen said as he shifted through a stack of papers, phone firmly wedged between his ear and his shoulder.

"Yeah - sorry I didn't ring you. The phone line was down and we only just got it fixed,"

"It's okay. How did you get my work number?"

"Your dad. I'm surprised you're not home yet. It's nearly nine o'clock,"

"Really?" Vexen had lost track of the time. "Their paperwork is a mess. I've been sorting it out for them,"

"Do it once and they'll always expect you to," Marluxia warned Vexen.

"I think they already do," Vexen replied. He set down the finances for last month with a sigh. "But anyway, how are you?"

"Exhausted," Marluxia replied. "We started filming as soon as we arrived. We have a whole film to do in a week, and half the people I don't even know. A load of them are from America and they can't seem to comprehend-" He stopped. "Ah, it doesn't matter,"

"No, carry on," Vexen prompted Marluxia, curious.

"Well, I had to do this scene with one of them and he just didn't understand what he was supposed to do. Just some pretty airhead. None of them can act for shit,"

"Why are they actors then?"

"Because our sponsors will hire anyone with a pretty face. Talent doesn't even come into it. It really gives us people who can act a bad name in the trade,"

"That must be annoying,"

"Yeah. And Americans have some freaky obsession with British accents. I mean, I don't even have an accent and they kept on swooning over it,"

"You do have a nice voice, though," Vexen said as he finished the finances for the current month. Somewhere he'd acquired an old shopping list that had got mixed up with orders for thermite and liquid nitrogen.

"Thanks," Marluxia said, his tone a little lighter. "But I really shouldn't complain, because we did get to do this one scene with a huge cake and a whole lot of whipped cream about four times because we kept messing up our lines,"

Vexen laughed.

"What kind of films do you make?!"

"Vexen! You're nearly as perverted as I am. It was a food fight,"

"Sounds like your day was a lot more interesting than mine,"

"What did you do?"

"We exploded a Teflon saucepan. Then somebody dropped a wotsit into the fire and it exploded, too,"

"And you'd rather be smothered from head to toe with cake and cream?"

"At least you didn't have to do half a ton of paperwork afterwards, trying to explain how the experiment may have been "biased" because we dropped a wotsit in halfway through,"

"I'm sure there's some poor sod who'll have to write out a form claiming for four cakes and how much cream was it?" There was a pause as somebody answered Marluxia's question. "Thirty two cans of whipped cream. That can't be right. We didn't use that much,"

Vexen laughed as he put the last of the forms and paperwork into the right trays. That done, he wrote a little note explaining his new temporary filing system, cleared up the last of some mess from an earlier experiment, and went upstairs to the ground floor, phone still in his hand.

"I have to go now," He said. "But I'll be on MSN later if you can be,"

"They're using the computer right now; one of the Americans has brought along some random Japanese computer game. But I might be able to wrestle it off them later,"

"Not literally, I hope,"

"You never know," Marluxia replied with an ominous air about him. "Anyway, talk to you later, I hope. Can't wait until Friday!"

"Me either," Vexen said, leaning against the counter where the receptionist was snoozing. "I love you,"

"Love you too, sweetheart," Marluxia replied, and there was laughter on the phone as he hung up. Vexen gently nudged the receptionist awake and handed her the phone, then left.

The night air was cool and still as Vexen wandered home, through Central Park. It took him about half an hour to get home, where he quickly reheated dinner and ran downstairs to load up his computer.

He nibbled on microwaved pasta as he waited to log on, and finally MSN started up. Marluxia was online.

A message popped up.

_Hey babe _

_Hi_

_Everyone's watching over my shoulder, so I can't say anything personal_ Marluxia typed. _They all want you to go on webcam_

Vexen laughed.

_I don't think they'd find me eating out of a Tupperware very interesting_ He wrote.

_I don't know. They might be fascinated._

_Weird._

_I'm not kidding when I say they really are!_

_Weirder than you?_ Vexen couldn't help but tease. Marluxia sent through a pouty face.

_Don't be so mean, or I'll sign off_

_Lol, sorry._

_Anyway, I've got another scene to do in a minute, so I can't talk for long_

_More cakes?_

_No, this one's in a swimming pool_

_I'll be interested to see this film when it's finished..._ Vexen said. After all, what kind of a film would include both a massive cake fight and a swimming pool scene?

_The others are saying all kinds of rude things now. I gotta go_

_Aww…_

_I'll call you tomorrow! Promise!_

_Fine._

Marluxia signed off.

---

Friday seemed to take forever and a day to arrive. Vexen was up to his elbows with work right from the word go, and Marluxia never seemed to be alone when he called, so they didn't really get any privacy to chat.

Vexen was walking home from work on Friday (they'd finished early, so he had time to go home and change before meeting Marluxia) when he just happened to pop into an old DVD and video store to see if there was anything interesting to rent or buy. He had several hours to spare, so he decided to while away the time by browsing.

He was looking at the Sci-fi section when a flash of familiar pink on another shelf happened to catch his eye. Thinking it must just have been some girly film in a pink DVD case, he ignored it, but it kept bothering his peripheral vision.

He glanced at it again and the face on the front of the video case was unmistakeable as Marluxia's. Head thrown back, eyes closed, lips parted, _entirely naked_...

Vexen peered at the cover, not quite wanting to believe his eyes.

No. That was definitely Marluxia. And that was also, quite definitely, porn.


	6. In Which Marluxia Tells the Truth

"Told him yet?"

Xigbar, for lack of a better word, Marluxia's boss, had caught up with Marluxia just as he was coming out of the shower after they'd shot the final scene.

Marluxia pulled the towel over his head.

"No,"

"I really think you ought to, dude,"

"Yeah, I know. Everybody does," Marluxia sighed, rummaging around in a drawer for a clean set of clothes.

"So why ain'tcha done it?"

"Well, how am I supposed to?" Marluxia exclaimed in exasperation. "I can't exactly just waltz up to him and say "Oh, hi, Vexen, thought you ought to know, I'm actually a porn star,", can I?"

Xigbar shrugged nonchalantly. Somebody handed a piece of paper on a clipboard to him and he signed it without even reading it through and gave it back.

"Don't see what's wrong with that,"

"I just can't tell him. He'll hate me!"

"He'll hate you more if he finds out without you telling him," Xigbar pointed out.

"Yeah, but..." Marluxia paused. "It's just that things are going so well. I don't want to ruin everything,"

"I think you ought to tell him tonight, dude,"

"No! I can't do that!"

"I'm sure Axel will agree with me. Don't you, kid?"

Marluxia hadn't even noticed the redhead come into the room. He sighed.

"You can't make me tell him,"

"Actually, we can," Axel said, waving a slip of paper in the air in front of Marluxia's nose. The pink haired man immediately recognised the writing on it as Vexen's phone number. "Because if you don't tell him, we will. _And_," He added, "We'll also have to explain that you didn't even have the balls to tell him yourself. What's it to be?"

Marluxia clenched his fists.

"I'll tell him when I'm ready, you asshole,"

"Basically, never. I know what you're like,"

"It doesn't even make any fucking difference to you!"

"Language, Mar," That was Xigbar. Marluxia glared at him. Heavens knew the old man frequently used worse; Xigbar was simply saying that to wind Marluxia up. Annoyingly, it was working.

Axel sat down on one of the room's plush chairs.

"Come on! It's not like we're asking you to walk the Earth. Just tell the truth. It's not hard,"

"What you're doing is manipulating me!"

"As if you can complain to us about manipulation," Xigbar scoffed.

"Yeah, think about what you're doing to poor, innocent, naive Vexen. I bet he can't stop thinking about his precious Marluxia. And yet here you are. Think about it. Just how many people have you screwed since you last told him you loved him?" Axel said, leaning back in satisfaction as he got the exact intended response.

"Just shut the fuck up!" Marluxia screamed.

"No, I don't think I will," Axel replied. "You deserve this. Because this whole time, you've been trying to brush off how much you're going to hurt Vexen, haven't you?"

Marluxia had to bite his lip to forestall another outraged burst of profanities.

"So the upshot of all this is, that you need to tell the dude everything. Tonight. Otherwise, tomorrow morning, we will,"

Marluxia stared at them both in mortified horror, but after a moment, his shoulders sagged and he dropped his gaze, head hanging.

"It's for the best," Xigbar added, clapping Marluxia on the shoulder as he walked out.

A few minutes passed.

"Marluxia?"

"What."

Axel glared at his co-worker as he stood up.

"Well, I was gonna wish you good luck, but if you're going to give me that kind of attitude..."

He too walked out before Marluxia had a chance to reply.

---

The drizzle had returned and Vexen waited impatiently under the nearest bus shelter to their designated meeting point as Marluxia, a pink speck in the distance, neared. He was soaked through to the skin by the time he reached Vexen.

"Hey, sweetheart," He said, leaning up to kiss Vexen's cheek. "Sorry I'm late,"

"It's okay," Vexen replied curtly, shifting the weight of his bag onto the other shoulder as walked back out into the rain.

"I missed you," Marluxia ventured, jogging a little to keep up with Vexen's brisk pace.

"I missed you too," Vexen replied. He didn't meet Marluxia's eye, but slowed to an aimless amble. Eventually he stopped altogether.

"Vexen," Marluxia finally said. "There's... There's something I really need to tell you."

_Confessions in the rain,_ He thought miserably. _How cliché._

Vexen didn't reply, simply staring out across the town square as the rain poured down.

"About my job. I told you that it was romance and action, didn't I? But... That's not quite true,"

"I know," Vexen said. His voice was emotionless.

"You do?" Marluxia fought down a sudden chill in his stomach. _Shit!_

"Thanks for telling me,"

"Look, I swear, I was going to. I just-"

"You just wanted to make a fool out of me, didn't you?" Vexen had taken on an accusing tone, and it made Marluxia shrink back slightly.

"That's not it," He said. "I just wanted you to get to know me before I told you; a lot of people stereotype me by my job, is all."

"_Right_. I think I would have deserved to have known, stereotype or not," Vexen said icily.

"Yeah. I know. I'm sorry. I should have told you earlier,"

Vexen sighed, and it must have just been the rain, but it almost looked to Marluxia as though there were tear lines streaking his face.

"Now what?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you've had your fun with me. Are you going back to London now?"

Marluxia felt his heart sink.

"Is that what you want?"

Vexen finally turned to look at him. In the pale evening light, and drenched with rain, his thin face looked so haunted, so torn between anger and sadness. But there was another emotion that briefly flicked across his features - hope.

"I don't know," He finally said, dropping his gaze to the floor.

Marluxia gripped Vexen's hand. It was cold.

"When I said I loved you," He began, "I meant it. Every time. Whenever I think about you, I get this feeling, and I _know_ I'm meant to be with you. I know we're just about the worst couple there ever could be, but... I'm willing to try if you want to, too,"

He was brutally aware of how tacky that sounded. He was even sure that half the wording had come from a piece of script he'd worked on a few movies back.

"And the porn thing? I'll quit. Find a proper job. I don't mind,"

He could name quite a few people who would, but he chose not to mention that.

Vexen squeezed his hand a little, as though struggling for words.

"You're not joking?" He asked, finally, voice barely above a whisper.

Marluxia shook his head, and completely illogically, Vexen laughed. It was a short, almost amused, but bitter chuckle which left a wry grin on his face.

"No," He said. "Just no. I can't. I won't. It's stupid, and I-"

He stopped and bit his knuckle.

Then he took a deep breath.

"Does... Does falling in love always feel like this?"

Marluxia felt himself smile.

"Yeah," He replied. "But it usually isn't this strong,"

Vexen shyly smiled back, drawing Marluxia close. By now, they were so saturated with rainwater that neither of them could care less about tightly hugging the other man.

After a few minutes, Vexen cleared his throat.

"We'd better be getting back home,"

Somewhere along the walk home, Marluxia jumped in a puddle and after that, they both tried to splash each other as much as possible in every puddle they walked past.

Vexen didn't think he'd ever got so wet from the rain in his life.

Finally they were at his front door and as he struggled to find his keys, the door was opened by Naminé.

"Hi," She said. "Get caught in the rain?"

Vexen glanced at Marluxia, who was so wet he was dripping.

"Just a little," He muttered back. Naminé tittered.

"I'll get you two some towels," She said. "Tifa wouldn't want you coming in and making a mess. And we can put your wet clothes in the airing cupboard,"

"You mean I can strip in Vexen's front porch?" Marluxia asked hopefully. Vexen understandably elbowed him in the ribcage.

Naminé laughed.

"I'm Naminé, by the way. Vexen's little sister,"

"So I gather. Marluxia LeVine. Pleased to meet you," Marluxia held out a soaking hand for Naminé to shake. She giggled a little, before running off upstairs to fetch a towel.

Marluxia held up his bag. It, too, was dripping.

"I don't think I'm going to have any dry clothes," He said after a moment.

"It's okay, you can borrow some of mine,"

"Thanks,"

Naminé quickly returned with a pile of towels in her arms, as well as a change of clothes for both Vexen and Marluxia.

The two men silently tried to get as dry as possible without revealing anything inappropriate.

"Oh, Vexen," Naminé suddenly said. "Dad and Tifa are out until tomorrow morning, so I was thinking..." She trailed off.

Vexen, halfway through removing his sodden shirt, grinned.

"Agreed,"

"Should I be worried?" Marluxia asked, also half naked.

"Yes."

Ten minutes later, and somewhat drier, Marluxia and Vexen were finally allowed inside by Naminé.

"I'll order the pizza," The girl said, making for the kitchen. "Vexen, you round up all the bedding."

Vexen took Marluxia's hand and dragged him upstairs and into the first room - Naminé's.

"What are we doing?" Marluxia asked as Vexen chucked her duvet and pillows at him.

"Movie night. We always do it when the adults are out,"

"You're an adult too, remember," Marluxia pointed out as they completely emptied an aged ottoman in Cloud and Tifa's room. He staggered under the weight of the duvets and pillows, trying to balance them in his arms and see where he was going at the same time.

Vexen fired off a grin.

"Only by age. Come on,"

They threw the bedding down the stairs and collected it all at the bottom, dragging it into the sitting room. Naminé was already pushing the chairs out of the way, and Vexen helped her to wheel the sofa into position. Once it was in the right place, they unfolded it to make a double mattress. The duvets and pillows they'd collected were soon dumped on to fashion a sort of den in front of the TV.

"We need more pillows," Naminé said, looking at their creation with a critical eye. "Go fetch yours, Vexen,"

Vexen gestured for Marluxia to follow him as he made his way downstairs to his bedroom.

"Sorry about the mess," He said. Marluxia shrugged, fiddling with an old pendulum that Vexen had made a while back when he was doing a paper on perpetual motion.

"I like it,"

"I keep meaning to sort it out, but there's always other things to do,"

"I know what you mean - my studio is a tip,"

Vexen made his way over to the bed, opened a drawer underneath it and pulled out a whole bagful of pillows. He dumped the ones on his bed into the bag, and threw it at Marluxia. The other man caught it purely on reflex.

"Let's go,"

They returned to the sitting room where Naminé had emptied out all their DVDs onto the floor and was rifling through them.

"Which ones do you want to watch?" She asked.

Marluxia picked one up.

"Transformers? I used to be obsessed with these when I was little,"

"It's a pretty good film,"

"Oh my God! You have Iron Man - we have to watch that,"

"Why?"

"Have you seen how hot the main guy is?"

"I didn't think he was that good looking..."

"Geez, Naminé, you have no taste in men. Come on! Hot, rich genius. Who could say no to that?"

"I could,"

"Shut up, Vexen."

Naminé picked up another DVD.

"Mamma Mia?"

"I'm not _that_ gay,"

"I am,"

Vexen glared at Marluxia as he pulled another random film out.

"American Pie?"

"Seen it too many times,"

"Wanted. That's good,"

"Not heard of it. What's it about?"

"Some guy who kills the man who killed his father, or something,"

"Fun,"

"How about Marley and Me?"

"That's not funny,"

"Tales of Sylvania - why the hell do we still have this?"

"Haha. Superman Returns,"

"Pirates of the Caribbean?" Naminé suggested.

"Just because you have the hots for Will Turner,"

"I do not!"

"I always preferred Captain Jack, anyway," Marluxia said.

"No, Will Turner is way sexier,"

"Jack,"

"Will,"

"Jack!"

"Will!"

"Jack!!"

"Keanu Reeves," Vexen interjected before the argument could progress too far. Marluxia and Naminé slowly turned to look at him.

"Okay. Fine. Keanu Reeves is hot. You win,"

The doorbell rang.

"Pizza!"

Naminé dashed out of the room, leaving Vexen alone with Marluxia.

"You know who is actually hotter than Keanu Reeves?" Marluxia said suddenly. Vexen considered it for a while, then shrugged.

Marluxia leaned over to lick Vexen's ear, much to the blonde's embarrassment.

"You, silly," He whispered.

Naminé returned with the stack of pizza boxes and dumped them down on the floor in front of them.

"Okay, which film first?" She asked, gesturing to the pile.

---

Six hours, four films and three pizzas later, and Vexen, Naminé and Marluxia had migrated from sitting on the seats fashioned from pillows on the sofa to curl up in the ample bedding.

The last film had finally ended, and Naminé had fallen fast asleep amongst the cushions and duvets. Vexen gently pulled one of them over her sleeping body before rolling back over to face Marluxia.

"What's the time?" Marluxia, sprawled out on the floor with his eyes closed, whispered. Vexen checked his watch.

"Nearly two in the morning,"

"Probably not enough time for another film, then,"

"I can't be bothered to get up and put one in," Vexen said, wriggling a little to make himself comfortable. Marluxia murmured something illegible.

"C'mere," He said, reaching over to pat Vexen and pull himself closer to the blonde. Vexen wrapped his arms around Marluxia's body - so warm! - in return, pulling a duvet over them both.

For a few minutes neither of them spoke.

"Marluxia?" Vexen finally whispered in the gloom. There was no reply.


	7. In Which Vexen and Marluxia Chat

"Oh, would you look at that,"

It was eight o'clock on Saturday morning, and the weak morning light was just beginning to penetrate the thin curtains hanging over the windows of the sitting room.

Inside, there was a whole pile of assorted bedding, and curled up amongst them were three sleeping bodies, all dead to the world.

Tifa carefully picked her way through the pillows, and lifted up the stack of empty pizza boxes to take out into the kitchen.

"That must be Marluxia," She whispered to Cloud, who was hanging around the door. She pointed to the pink-haired man whose arms were entangled with Vexen's.

Cloud nodded silently as Tifa approached the door, collecting up empty sweet wrappers and glasses as she walked.

"We'd better leave them be,"

---

Naminé absent mindedly flicked through the Saturday morning TV channels as she waited for Vexen and Marluxia to wake up. She vaguely contemplated disturbing them from their slumber, but they looked so comfortable cuddled up in each other's arms.

She felt a pang of envy run through her, but she ignored it. It was only fair that Vexen should have such a beautiful boyfriend; he'd been single his whole life, an extremely hard worker and also a wonderful brother. So instead, she smiled a little smile and, a few moments later, whacked him resolutely over the head with a pillow and ran for her life.

Vexen sat up, rubbing his head, Marluxia not far behind him.

"Ouch! What the hell was- Naminé!"

He grabbed the nearest pillow and dashed out of the door to follow his litte sister and extract revenge. Bemused, Marluxia picked up a pillow of his own and chased after Vexen.

They found her hiding in her room, battled her down onto the bed and proceeded on with the most _epic_ pillow battle, ever.

Eventually, fully exhausted, the three of them collapsed onto the floor.

"I win," Vexen declared between pants as he tried to get his breath back.

"No way!" Naminé protested, heaving her pillow up one last time to throw it in Vexen's general direction. It missed and hit Marluxia in the face instead.

"Hey!" Marluxia threw the pillow back, without much conviction.

"Is anybody else hungry?" Vexen asked after the pillow had gone back and fourth about four times.

"I am," Marluxia replied.

Vexen picked himself up off the floor and held out a hand for each of Naminé and Marluxia. They made their way downstairs.

"I love your house, by the way," Marluxia said as they approached the kitchen. "It's really big," He ghosted a hand past a shelf in the corridor, which had a whole series of family photos. He picked one of them up.

"Is this Aerith?"

Vexen, half way into the kitchen, leaned over.

"Yeah. That was taken on my seventeenth birthday, just a few months before the accident,"

Vexen had told Marluxia about how his real mum had died in a car crash. Marluxia had been sympathetic and comforting, but Vexen had brushed it all off. In his opinion, Marluxia, who was estranged from both his parents, had the worse deal.

"I can see where you get your good looks from," Marluxia said, setting the framed photograph back down next to one of Cloud. Vexen shrugged.

"I look more like my dad," He said. "It's Naminé who really takes after her mum,"

"I can see that," Marluxia replied, glancing at the photo of Naminé currently on the shelf. She was sitting on the marble steps of some art gallery in a pretty white dress, tiny smile on her face and sketch book in her hand. He looked at the next one along - a black haired woman.

"This is Tifa?"

"Yeah. I'm sure you'll meet her later,"

Marluxia nodded and made his way to the kitchen. Naminé, already there, was pulling out a cardboard box from the larder.

"Pancakes?"

"Sure,"

Marluxia watched in fascination as the two siblings cleared the kitchen a little, then pulled out a frying pan, mixed up the pancake batter, and poured some into the frying pan.

"Do you want a drink?" Vexen asked once they were busy cooking pancakes. Marluxia, who had been staring at the notice board on one wall, looked up.

"Tea?" He asked, hopefully. Vexen went over to the kettle, filled it up and switched it on.

"I dunno if we have any herbal," He said as he rummaged around the nearest shelf in search of tea.

"It's fine; Earl Grey or something would be great,"

"English Breakfast?"

"Sure. Thanks,"

"No problem,"

Naminé was just flipping the first pancake. She tossed it high into the air, and caught it again expertly.

"That's just showing off," Vexen said. Naminé stuck her tongue out at him as she served up the pancake, covered it with lemon juice and sugar and rolled it up.

"Do you mind if I take this one upstairs?" She asked. "I have some stuff I want to do before I go out,"

"Why? Where are you going?" Vexen asked as he poured some more batter into the frying pan.

"Going out with Hayner, Pence and Olette, remember,"

"Oh yeah. If you want,"

"Thanks!"

She dashed off upstairs, pancake in hand.

"So," Marluxia said as Vexen served him a pancake dripping with lemon juice and sugar. "Mind if I ask you a question?"

Vexen shook his head.

"Well, when was it that you first realised you were gay?"

"When found out that I had a crush on one of the guys in my class, when I was thirteen," Vexen told him. "But I didn't want to tell anyone. Naminé was too young to understand, and I didn't feel like I had anyone else to turn to. My Mum was always really religious and I'd read that God didn't like gays... so I was scared to tell her. Eventually I told my Dad, and thankfully he was really accepting. He told me that Mum would always love me, no matter what I did or who I loved. But still, it was years before I could summon up the courage to tell her I was gay,"

"But you did?"

"Yeah. When I was seventeen. And Dad was right, she said she loved me anyway. She told me that the world needed more love anyway, no matter where it came from or who it was for. But I guess God didn't like that, because a few weeks later she had the accident, and..." He trailed off. It was still a painful memory for him.

"I'm sorry," Marluxia said quietly. "Still, at least you had the chance to tell her,"

Vexen allowed himself a minute smile.

"Yeah. So what about you?"

"When I first had sex, it felt... wrong. Like I was taking advantage of her. And then I realised I was gay. My girlfriend was pretty gutted, but she forgave me - eventually. We're still friends."

"That... That's quite funny, actually,"

"Yeah. We still laugh about it," Marluxia shuffled over on the table a little so Vexen could sit down to eat his own pancake. "Anyway, so I told Reno, my brother, the same day. And he laughed and said he'd set me up with one of his gay friends - of course he never did. He was also the one who told me to dye my hair pink,"

"What colour is it naturally?" Vexen interrupted.

"Sort of...reddish brown russet. Ish. Most boring colour in the world. Pink suits me much better - I've never gone back. Anyway, he did it for me and then when my Mum saw me, she asked my why on Earth I'd done it, because I looked like a fag. So I told her I was a fag and she threw a bottle at me. And a lamp. And almost a chair. I never went back home after that,"

"Oh... I'm sorry,"

"Don't be. I laugh about that too. I'm still amazed that she managed to pick that chair up. So anyway, after that, I crashed at my boyfriend's house for a while before his Dad caught us doing it in the shower - sorry. I'm going into too much detail,"

"No, it's okay. Carry on,"

"You sure? Well, we broke up after that and I lived on the streets for a bit because I didn't want to get fostered and have to move to some other place. About that time I started going out with Lexaeus, and he let me stay at his place. He had a huge family so it was a little cramped, but we made do. Anyway, his Mum was so nice to me, she's still practically family. More than my real mother. I thought that when Zexion came along and I set Lexaeus up with him, I'd have to leave because I was old enough to rent my own place by then. But Lexaeus' Mum let me stay on at least until I had a job and had saved up enough to rent, even when Lexaeus himself moved to Cornwall. Eventually I moved in here and I've paid off most of the mortgage. And that's my whole life story, give or take a few small details,"

"It's a lot more interesting than mine," Vexen said.

"But yours is the sweetest story I have ever heard. Mine is just vulgar,"

"Only the bit about doing it in the shower,"

"Hm. I'd say that was just the tip of the iceberg but I don't want to completely ruin my reputation," Marluxia said with mock concern.

"I don't think there's much more left to ruin," Vexen remarked.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of you. Next question?"

"Sure,"

"Did you always want to be a scientist?"

"For a little while when I was small I wanted to be an astronaut, but quite frankly the thought scares me now. Other than that, yes. It's sort of my passion, if that doesn't sound too mad,"

"No, I think it's cool. I never understood science but I always liked how it could explain almost anything just with a few sets of simple rules. Except nobody ever told me what they were,"

"The problem is it all boils down to Quantum Physics, which is difficult to explain. Atoms, subatomic particles, things like that." Vexen explained. Marluxia gave him a blank look. "I always preferred Chemistry, anyway. What about you? You wanted to be an artist, right?"

"Yeah. The age-old story of badly timed failure. But before that, I wanted to be a singer. But my voice broke and I've never been as good. I still do it for fun sometimes, in the shower,"

"Not while you're having sex, presumably,"

"Vexen! That was dirty. And no," Marluxia grinned. "Well, not unless we're being really kinky at work,"

Vexen tried not to laugh.

"I don't want to know,"

Marluxia gave him an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up. That reminds me, I was going to call Xigbar today to tell him I'm quitting,"

"You don't have to," Vexen said.

"Of course I do," Marluxia replied, standing up. "It's not fair that I'm off having sex with other people if I'm going to be going out with you,"

Vexen pulled him back down into the seat.

"No. Look, I've thought about this, and I don't want you to go around giving up your job just because of one guy you hardly even know. Besides, it's just sex. And probably better sex than I could offer,"

When Marluxia didn't reply for several moments, Vexen continued.

"Anyway, the fact that you've even tried to proves you're serious and I'm not just some joke like I first thought,"

Marluxia shook his head.

"You're mad," He finally said with resignation. "And I love you for it. If you ever change your mind, just give the word, will you?"

Vexen nodded.

"So," He said. "Next question?"

"Go ahead,"

"How did you get into porn?"

Marluxia coughed.

"Long or short story?"

"Long, I suppose. We have plenty of time,"

"Well, I was nineteen at the time-"

"That's a bit young, isn't it?"

"I was legal," Marluxia shrugged, finishing the last of his pancake. Vexen went back over to the cooker to make them each another one. "But anyway. I was working in a gay bar-"

"Why am I not surprised," Vexen intoned dully. The comment made Marluxia frown.

"Don't. I hated it. Being young, even by their standards, I got pushed around a lot. Forced to do a lot of things that I didn't want to,"

"Oh. Sorry. But why didn't you just quit?"

"I needed the money," Marluxia sighed. "A lot of people wouldn't employ me simply based on my appearance. Still, there I was. I was single at the time, had a couple of one night stands but that was all. But one night, I wound up with some guy, I forget his name now, who said I ought to go into porn. Knew a guy who knew a guy, would get in touch, that sort of thing," Marluxia paused to take a bite of the pancake Vexen presented him with, and the scientist watched him in earnest. "I _thought_ he was joking,"

"But you got a call?"

"Well, nothing come of it for about a week or two, so I went back to my old job, not expecting anything. But one Friday night, I'd been washing up some of the glasses from the bar when a voice says behind me: "What's a pretty thing like you doing skulking around in the shadows?""

Vexen nearly laughed out loud at the bizarre Australian accent that Marluxia had imitated.

"So here I am, dressed in a ridiculous schoolgirl outfit, with a _pervert surfer_ behind me-"

Vexen had to press a sleeve to his mouth to keep from spluttering with laughter. It shouldn't have been that funny, but the sheer absurdity of the situation was just hilarious. Marluxia gave him a slightly concerned look.

"Carry on,"

"And I'd have probably the worst night of that entire ghastly job, and the last thing I needed was some old geezer trying to get me drunk enough to sleep with him. So what does the other man say? "Let me get you a drink, sweetheart,""

"Was this where your saviour figuratively galloped in on his noble steed?"

"I wish," Marluxia laughed. "No, I spun around, ready to explain very loudly and very obscenely just how much my life sucked and how he would very, very much not want to mess with me tonight because I was wearing stilettos and not afraid to kick him right where it would hurt the most - and found out I was shouting at a pirate."

"A pirate?"

"A pirate."

"That's...weird," Vexen finally managed. Marluxia nodded morosely.

"Momentarily thrown, I ended up just staring. And that was when he whipped off his feathery hat, bowed down and said "I have come to rescue you, fair maiden,""

There was a pause as Vexen vaguely echoed "Maiden" to assure himself that he'd heard right.

"Sorry to break it to you, I said, but I'm a man and this is a gay strip club,"

"What did he say?" Vexen demanded curiously.

"He said "Yes, I know. You are Marluxia Brooks, and you have been personally and at great length recommended to me for employment. My name is Xigbar. Let me buy you a drink and we shall discuss this further,"

"So he was the guy who the guy you slept with knew a guy who knew?" Vexen asked. The sentence was more difficult than he expected to pas.

"I do not to this day know why he was dressed up as a pirate that night," Marluxia enigmatically replied with a nod. "But it's been four years and I've never looked back,"

"That's some story," Vexen said.

"Yeah," Marluxia agreed.

"So you were still Marluxia Brooks then?"

"Yeah. Axel was the one who came up with the LeVine thing,"

Vexen laughed.

"No wonder you nearly spurted tea out of your nose when I said your name sounded like a porn star,"

Marluxia laughed.

"I really thought I'd been ruffled when you said that,"

Vexen shook his head.

"I honestly didn't realise anything was up until I saw the DVD in that store,"

"Must have given you quite a shock,"

"Yeah,"

"Did you buy it?"

"Marluxia!"

"Hey, I just wondered,"

"Why? What would you do if you found a porn movie starring your boyfriend?"

"I'd totally watch it."

Vexen, realising he had lost, sighed and shut up. He collected up the empty plates and teacups, and loaded them into the dishwasher.

He did not admit that buried at the bottom of his bag, wrapped in a cellophane packet, was the film.


	8. In Which Zexion and Lexaeus are Visited

The phone rang.

It rang several times.

It stubbornly refused to stop, even when glared at. In the general direction of. What_ever_.

Finally, Vexen rolled off the bed and made his way upstairs. Marluxia wasn't too far behind.

"Hello?"

"Vexen? It's me, Zexion,"

"Oh, hi. Any reason for the call?"

"Well, firstly, congratulations on getting a job. Secondly, why didn't you tell me you were dating Marluxia LeVine?"

Vexen glanced at Marluxia, who was fixing his hair in the hall mirror.

"I didn't want to tell anybody until it was official,"

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Are you planning on becoming "official"?"

Marluxia had sidled up behind him and was gently stroking his hips. He furiously fought down the blush that came to his cheeks.

"I guess so," He replied. Marluxia leaned closer and brushed a strand of hair from Vexen's face. Then he began to nibble on his ear.

Vexen squeaked in surprise, quickly covering the mouthpiece of the old phone.

"Marluxia! What are you doing?"

"Sorry. Couldn't help it. Who's on the phone?"

"Zexion,"

"Hello? Vexen?"

Vexen quickly pulled away from Marluxia and returned to his previous conversation.

"Sorry. Got distracted-" He glared at Marluxia who grinned innocently back at him- "By. Things,"

"Really."

Even on the phone, Zexion always knew if somebody was lying or being evasive. And Vexen had never been a good liar.

"Well, okay, fine, Marluxia's here. He's staying for the weekend,"

"I suspected as much,"

"We ought to meet up," Vexen said after a moment. "Are you free this weekend?"

"This afternoon, yes. As soon as Lexaeus returns. Do you want to come round?"

"Sure. Marluxia?"

"Hm?"

"Zexion wants to know if we want to go to his house this afternoon."

"Sounds great,"

Vexen turned back to the phone.

"What time do you want us to come over?"

"Say, two?"

"Okay. We'll be there,"

"See you later, then."

Zexion hung up.

Vexen glanced at Marluxia.

"So if I didn't tell him, how come Zexion knows that we're going out?" He finally asked as he returned to his room in the basement and booted up his computer.

"Well, Lexaeus is my friend, after all. I couldn't exactly tell everyone at work and not him, could I?"

"Did you just tell everybody, then?"

"You could put it that way, yeah,"

Vexen sighed, sitting down at his computer and opening up his email client. There wasn't terribly much of interest, except an email from "Xig Xal Studios ".

He opened it up as Marluxia rifled through some of his old junk in a box that had been pulled out from under the bed.

_Yo, Vexen. This is a friendly note from your boyfriend's (Marluxia LeVine, pink haired guy? Remember? Good.) employers, Xig Xal Studios, just to let you know that he's a porn star, if he hasn't summoned up the balls to tell you already._

_If you want to see some of his work, go to . :3_

_Loadsa love,_

_Xigbar and Axel (Xig Xal Studios)_

He showed it to Marluxia, who smirked a crooked smile.

"Yeah. They blackmailed me into telling you,"

"So you weren't going to?" Vexen asked.

"I was!" Marluxia assured him. "Just not... well, actually I probably would have just kept on procrastinating until you found out by other means. And regretted it,"

Vexen chuckled.

"Will I regret clicking the link?"

"Probably. I think I'm naked on the front page,"

Vexen shook his head and closed down his email client.

They walked over to Zexion and Lexaeus' house, stopping off in the town centre to grab lunch along the way. The two men lived a way out from the town, in a place overlooking the sea.

"You're so lucky to live so close to the sea," Marluxia had said as they walked along the promenade. Vexen had looked out across the churning water and vast stretches of shingle slipping down to the horizon, and disagreed.

They reached the little cottage on the sea front and stepped through the gate into the front garden. Zexion was already there, waiting on the doorstep.

"Vexen. Marluxia." He nodded his head towards both of them as he led them inside. "It's good to see you both again,"

Marluxia smirked, patting Zexion's tufty hair.

"Small as ever, I see,"

"And you. Arrogant as ever," Zexion replied with an air of long-suffering resignation in his voice. "Lexaeus is out still, but he ought to be home soon enough. Drink?"

"Tea, if you would," Vexen replied, following Zexion into the kitchen. Marluxia was behind him, inspecting the paintings on the walls, the towering bookcases in the hallway. He ran his finger along one shelf, and picked out a small, leatherbound book.

"I didn't think you still had this,"

Zexion leaned over, saw what Marluxia was holding and snatched the book away.

"Marluxia! That's _private_!"

Marluxia chuckled, letting Zexion replace the book in amongst all the others.

"Don't worry, I've read it all already,"

"I know," Zexion replied darkly as he switched the kettle on.

"What is it?" Vexen asked.

"Zexion's diary from the year he got with Lexaeus,"

"Which I'm sure Vexen doesn't want to read," Zexion said icily. Marluxia laughed, nervously.

"Oh, just for nostalgia's sake,"

"Yes. You always were stealing my things,"

There was a click by the door and the gruff sound of "I'm home," from Lexaeus. Moments later, he stepped into the kitchen, placing six heavy shopping bags onto the table.

"Vexen. Marluxia."

Marluxia smiled.

"Good morning. I haven't seen you for ages. How have you been?"

"It's only been about three weeks," Lexaeus corrected.

"Yeah, but I was pissed off my face at the time. It doesn't count,"

Lexaeus gave him a slightly disapproving look.

"We've both been fine. And you?"

"Great." said Marluxia.

"Okay," said Vexen.

They decided to migrate to the sitting room where the chairs were more comfortable.

"I'll be right with you," Lexaeus said as Zexion made his way across the corridor. "I'd like to talk to Marluxia first,"

Marluxia hung around by the kitchen table as Vexen and Zexion left.

"So..."

"Vexen."

Marluxia shrugged.

"He's cute."

"Cute is not a word I would immediately think of when it comes to Vexen. Sit,"

When Lexaeus offered, he ordered. Marluxia took a seat by the kitchen table.

"I like him. He has that sweet geeky air about him, and... I don't know. I think he's beautiful."

"He's good for you."

"You think so?"

Marluxia was surprised. After all, a geek and a porn star wasn't exactly the most obvious combination for a couple...

"Marluxia, I won't lie to you. You're still shallow and fickle, and you have trouble with relationships. With luck, Vexen will help to change that,"

That was Lexaeus. You could trust him to tell it like it was. Marluxia nodded.

"Yeah. I hope so. But I think I can do this. I mean, Vexen's different. He's special,"

Lexaeus smiled minutely.

"I'm glad. You really are changing,"

"So..."

Vexen and Zexion sat opposite each other, one on the sofa, the other in the first of two large, comfy armchairs.

"Marluxia LeVine. What were you thinking?"

Vexen glanced at Zexion in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"You do know that he's a porn star, don't you,"

"Yeah. He told me. Admittedly, after I already found out, but it's the thought that counts, I suppose,"

Zexion shook his head in astonishment.

"So what on this sweet Earth made you of all people think it was a good idea to start a relationship with _him_?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vexen asked defensively. "He's a sweet man. I like him,"

"No doubt he has been telling you such," Zexion muttered. When Vexen didn't reply, he continued. "Look, I don't know what you think Marluxia is like but he's honestly not the kind of person you want to date,"

Vexen felt indignation bristle up inside him.

"Zexion, maybe you don't personally like Marluxia, but I don't think you quite understand. I like him, yes. But more importantly, _he_ likes _me_ back. That's never happened to me before. I'm sorry if I may be taking advantage of this fact."

"He's just using you. He's using you like he uses everybody else, and when he's had his fun, he'll throw you away,"

"He won't," Vexen said quietly, hoping that his inner uncertainty wouldn't creep into his voice. "I'm different,"

"That's what he'd like you to think, isn't it," Zexion replied spitefully.

Vexen clenched his fists, angrily.

"Don't say that! It isn't true. Why do you hate him so much? You should be grateful. He gave up Lexaeus for you,"

Zexion laughed bitterly.

"Gave up? Hah! Is that what he told you?" He demanded. "The truth is that he screwed Lexaeus over just like he's going to do to you. Vexen, you can't trust him. He's a slut. Simple as."

"Oh." Vexen said. There wasn't really much he could reply with. He felt that he didn't really have enough authority over Zexion to disagree, but he didn't want to believe what the diminutive man was saying.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt," Zexion added, his tone a little softer. Vexen nodded numbly.

"I know. I just... I just want to know what it's like," He murmured, speaking without thinking, "You know. To be in love. Even if it is Marluxia,"

Zexion sighed.

"If you insist. I'll go get Lexaeus,"

He slipped out and returned moments later with the two remaining men. Lexaeus took the last remaining armchair and Marluxia curled up next to Vexen on the sofa.

After everything Zexion has said, he felt a little awkward, but that didn't stop Vexen from gently running his fingers through Marluxia's soft hair.

"Something's troubling you,"

Marluxia and Vexen were walking home from Zexion's house the quick way this time. A misty drizzle had settled over Plymouth, and it slowly seeped through their clothes until they were both shivering with the autumn chill.

Vexen glanced up at Marluxia.

"Y-yeah. I guess so,"

Marluxia sighed, tugging Vexen into the shelter of a little café in the town square.

"Zexion said something about me, didn't he?" He observed dully. Vexen nodded.

"Marluxia, I... What really happened, with Zexion and Lexaeus?"

Marluxia smiled a little, but his eyes were sad.

"I thought you might ask. The truth is, the moment that Zexion came into our lives, it was obvious that Lexaeus had fallen in love, even if he never saw it. He treated Zexion so well, and they fitted together like peas in a pod. And I was jealous."

"Of Lexaeus?"

"Of Zexion. I was Lexaeus' boyfriend, why didn't he ever give _me_ that kind of respect? I was supposed to be the special one, not Zexion," Marluxia replied sarcastically.

"So what did you do?"

"I made the most stupid mistake ever. I wanted to show Lexaeus what he was missing-"

"You cheated on him, didn't you," Vexen mumbled. It was too obvious.

"Y-yeah."

"With Zexion?"

"Like I said, the most stupid mistake ever." Marluxia muttered morosely. "Zexion's never forgiven me,"

"So you and Lexaeus broke up and he started going out with Zexion?" Vexen guessed.

"Well, no. Not quite. Lexaeus and I argued about it, but we never really came to any conclusion. But I knew it was going to be over soon enough. And I also knew that Lexaeus and Zexion were both so thick-skulled that they'd never confess their love to each other. Hell, they probably hadn't even noticed."

"What happened after that?" Vexen asked.

"I pretended to be Lexaeus on MSN, and confessed to Zexion and asked him out. It wasn't goddamn easy. I left the conversation up even after Zexion had signed off, for Lexaeus to find. He was a little angry at first, but... He went to meet Zexion anyway. The rest is history. Of course, Zexion doesn't know that Lexaeus asking him out was really him, though,"

"You should have told him," Vexen said. It was a little sad that it was all thanks to Marluxia that Zexion even had Lexaeus, but Marluxia had never even got any credit for that.

"Nah," Marluxia said softly. "I'm okay with it. I mean, Zexion's never really liked me anyway."

"So what did Lexaeus want to say to you?"

"He wanted to wish me luck," Marluxia replied, his tone brightening a little. "He thinks we suit, in a kind of crazy roundabout Lexaeus-logic way,"

Vexen allowed himself to smile.

"That's good enough for me,"

---

"You know, I feel sorry for Vexen," Zexion commented absently, later, as he prepared for bed. Lexaeus, already settled down, nodded.

"Marluxia will be trouble. But I have faith."

"In what? Marluxia running off with some other guy in a couple of weeks?"

"They can make it work," Lexaeus replied. Zexion, tying his hair up into a little ponytail for the night, snorted.

"Not a chance. Vexen hasn't got a clue what he's doing and Marluxia is a slut."

"He's changed," Lexaeus said simply.

"Yes, which _obviously_ explains why he's practically a prostitute and never holds onto boyfriends for more than a couple of months, if that,"

Lexaeus gave Zexion a solid, rocky glare.

"What did you say to Vexen?"

Zexion frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"What did you tell him."

It wasn't a question. It was an order. There would be no point in being evasive, but that didn't stop Zexion trying.

"Just some things. A warning. Told him what Marluxia is really like."

Lexaeus' eyes darkened.

"He's changed," He said again, then corrected himself. "Changing. He's trying, Zexion."

Zexion visibly fought between personal pride and stubbornness, and the sensible option of not arguing with Lexaeus. Pride won.

"Don't be stupid." He said before he could catch himself. "Marluxia's the kind of person who will never change. He's a fool and unpleasant and it's for Vexen's own good that he knows what that man is really like!"

Lexaeus stood up to his full, imposing height.

"Don't be so quick to judge," He rumbled, voice threateningly low. It was a tone he very rarely used, with Zexion, even less. They lived, by and large, together in their own, pleasant routine, with little friction. Ironic that Marluxia would be the one to change that, for a second time.

Zexion took an involuntary step backwards.

"You're being irrational!" He weakly protested, logical mind finally beginning to catch up with the emotion-fuelled one. Lexaeus merely glared him down. Then he sat back on the bed.

"I know you dislike Marluxia," He said slowly. "But you have to give him a chance. He hasn't had an easy life."

Zexion scoffed.

"None of us have."

"You underestimate the emotional impact having to leave one's own family can have on a man,"

"Or perhaps Marluxia really is as shallow as he seems," Zexion said before he could stop himself. "Have you forgotten what he did to you? What he did to _me_?!"

"Zexion. Calm down."

"I am calm!"

Another look, but then Lexaeus glanced away.

"You do not know how much you have Marluxia to thank for,"

Zexion frowned at him, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You remember when I first asked you out."

"How could I forget?" Zexion replied, recalling the memory fondly as he, too, climbed into the bed to be close to Lexaeus. Already, the argument and tense atmosphere was fading.

"That wasn't me,"

"What?"

"Heaven knows I'd never have had the courage to even admit to myself that I liked you, let alone ask you out," Lexaeus continued. "That conversation was Marluxia, pretending to be me. He saw in us what I never could. He gave me up, for _you_."

Zexion gave a short, barking laugh.

"Really?"

Lexaeus simply nodded.

"This whole time? It was him?"

"He says he felt bad about sexually harassing you and wanted to make it up to us,"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Marluxia asked me not to. You know what he's like." Lexaeus replied with a small smile as Zexion wriggled into his arms.

"Ah. Yes. That sounds more like the Marluxia we know and loathe,"

Lexaeus chuckled wryly in the dark.

"Goodnight, Zexion,"


End file.
